voldemorts curse
by jackie potter 12
Summary: voldemort and harrys final showdown... who wins? who looses? is it a happy ending or dose it all end in tears?sorry, i am still working on this story, I am making it quite good, but its taking longer than I thought to write. please R
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat by his window. He stared out into the dark pavement and thought about the miserable life he had at the moment.

A figure was hurrying along one side of the road, Harry watched it hurrying and not stopping. Then, a flick of piercing pain slashed through his scar and Harry gave a muffled yell and fell back onto his bed. It was a few second 's before he got up again and nervously looked out of the window, the figure had gone.

Harry laid down and rubbed his scar, why had it hurt like that? Harry suddenly felt a chill take over the whole room, ice lightly frosted the windows and through the window blasted a dark, haunting creature, a dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Harry and a beam of silver shot out of his wand, and the dementor was forced out of the smashed window .

Harry panicked, this was the muggle world - why had a dementor came in the muggle world? Harry ran out of his door and sprinted down the stairs, only to see a number of dementor's surrounding a building.

"Harry!" exclaimed a familiar voice, he looked round to see hermionie looking tired.

"What are you doing here?" said Harry.

"everyone is here today. Orders from the dementor's, they say its for our own good… well, that's what fudge told us."

Harry and hermionie went to see the crowd of hogwarts students. In the middle of them was none other than Albus Dumbeldore.

"ah, Harry! I was expecting you, sorry aboutyour window."

"that's ok, I'll fix it later, what exactly is going on here? isn't it a bit risky being in the muggle world?"

Dumbledore sighed,

"yes, it is a bit risky, I tried telling that to Corlenius but as usual, he didn't listen."

A flash of red light lit the street and the order of the phoenix appeared one by one.

"What's going on here?" asked tonks.

" we don't know. By the way, where's Remus?"

Tonks sighed,

" he couldnt come, he has some... something to do..."

suddenly, a shout came form one of the muggles windows,

"oh my goodness! what are those things over there? there floating! bob, come and see this, look at all them weird people, bob... are you listening to me?"

harry assumed that bob was her husband, that made him feel un easy... if more muggles saw the dimentors, things will go a bit pearshaped.

dumbeldore tensed, he was thinking the same as harry probably then the street went silent, somebody was coming, a man, a tall, shadowy figure coming.

Harrys scar burnt madly but Harry ignored it, he knew who this was.

Voldemort.

Tonks flinched and grabbed Harrys hand, it was dead cold.

Harry came then face to face with Voldemort.

it was a frightening grey, harry tried to speak, but no words came out, his scar burned and he felt tears coming into his eyes, burning tears of hatred and sadness and fear.

Then, Dumbeldore raised his wand and stepped forwards,

"you are not welcome here"

Voldemort said nothing but just frown at Dumbeldore, Harry noticed that he was backing away slowly, he stopped.

Suddenly a flash of green came from Voldemort's wand and Harry had to move out of the way quickly.

He made a run through the middle of the crowd and he found himself becoming slow and tired… he was lost.

"oh great"

Mumbled Harry as he went further and further on into the place he had ended up in.

A shout came from behind him,

"Harry! Wait! Its me, hermionie"

He turned round and a flash of blue light took him by surprise and he felt himself falling and falling…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up and looked around him.

It was dark and smelt like moth balls, Harry got up and saw that a person was sitting on a chair behind him.

Harry put his glasses on and took them off again in a hurry, seeing there was a crack in them.

"so you are awake then."

Said a evil sounding voice, Harry suddenly felt dizzy and weak but he refused to let it worry him.

You are so like your father, brave but stupid. That wasn't hermionie that night it was my a shape shifter, but you didn't notice, such a shame… such a great shame…"

Harry looked around for a way out but he couldn't see a thing without his glasses so he desperately just put them on anyway but again took them off realising there was no glass in them at all.

"Who are you?"

Asked Harry to the strange person in the chair,

"I thought you would have worked that out by now, potter, I am lord Voldemort. But oh you say your scar isn't hurting? Strange that isn't it?"

Harry looked in disbelief at Voldemort, how could his scar not react at being near Voldemort?

"remember, Potter, that night at the Triwizard tournament , that we prepared to duel? Well, its time to actually do it."

Voldemort got off the chair and Harry said,

"reparo!"

And his glasses were repaired instantly.

"ready? First, we bow."

Harry did as he was told but didn't want to at all,

" 1, 2 3 begin!"

Shouted Voldemort, and Harry sent a stupefy curse to Voldemort and missed him by an inch, but Voldemort wasn't having any of that, he was going to get his revenge…

" avada kadavera!"

Yelled Voldemort and Harry went through a weird floating sensation but was not dead, he fell to the floor and Voldemort jeered and went over to Harry.

Harry stayed very still and didn't dare to even breathe, then he jumped up and shouted,

"aveda kadavera!"

Voldemort shook madly then slumped down onto the floor, Harry knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, only unconscious and that meant Harry had to get out quickly.

"Harry don't go, please!"

Shouted a voice from the corner, it was Ginny Weasly.

"what are you doing here Ginny?"

Asked Harry as he picked up his wand from where it had been on the floor, when he did so, a snake appeared from where Voldemort was, it slowly slithered towards Harry and Ginny, Ginny screamed.

"Harry! Talk to it in parceltoung please! It… I mean… I HATE snakes!"

Harry then got ready, to talk in parceltoung, he said:

"Leave us alone, go back to where you came from"

The snake just kept going forwards, going towards Ginny, hissing and baring its massive fangs at them,

"what do you want?"

Asked Harry in parceltoung

" the exit is that way"

Said the snake, Harry noticed that Voldemort was beginning to get up, when he saw Harry he made an angry noise and went over to him,

You! You little annoying boy! 13 years ago you couldn't die! But nw I expect I could kill you if I wished! No more chances Potter, you are no longer the boy who lived!"

Harry ran through the room with Ginny close behind and Voldemort kept on shouting angrily after them.

"Harry! Look, there are Dementor's everywhere!"

Ginny shouted,

"yeah, and I bet that they are in Voldemort's power, run as fast as you can and get fudge, I am sure he wants to send them back to Azkaban…"

Harry had just made up that excuse to get rid of Ginny, for Harry was going to go and fight Voldemort for the last time, he was going to do it for Cedric Diggory, and moast of all, for his parents.

"back so soon potter?"

Asked Voldemort and he jeered at harry, Harry raised his wand,

"this is for my mum!"

Shouted harry, tears running down his cheeks, he shouted,

"sectumcumprisa!"

Voldemort made a high pitch scream,

"this is for my dad!"

Yelled Harry even louder,

"sectumtumprisa!"

Again, Voldemort screamed and harry took a deep breath and wiped his eyes

"hope you feel the pain! I hope you feel pain like you have never felt it before Voldemort!"

Yelled harry and he even frightened himself because snakes shot out of his wand and harry felt sweat running down his back.

"Harry, please! No more, no more!"

Shouted Voldemort in desperation , but Harry had a sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach, that everyone was counting on him to do it one more time,

"this… this… this is for everyone who hates you."

"wait! This is the ministry for magic! We are placing you, Voldemort Riddle under arrest…"

Harry felt dizzy and sick, he then saw something in the corner, it was mooving towards him and it was about the same size as Dumbledore,

"Harry, you have made your father and I very proud."

"mum?"

Asked harry, his mum went over to him and picked him up, harry smiled.

"Take Harry to the hospital now!"

Shouted lilly. Harry then felt so warm, so happy and then the room was replaced by total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry got up, he noticed that he was in Saint Mungos hospital.

"he's awake!" shouted Ron and a crowd of people came running over to him and started asking loads of questions that harry felt no kneed to answer.

"I saw my mum"

Said harry and the room went quiet.

" she was holding me… I saw…"

Harry felt tired, he noticed that someone had taken his glasses off, they were bent but he put them on anyway.

" we were so worried about you Harry!"

Sobbed Ginny, she flung her arms around him and everyone laughed.

" how are you, Harry?"

Asked Fred giving harry a chocolate frog,

" I don't know, fine, I think"

Said harry shakily, he couldn't stop thinking about when his mum was with him, it was like a magical wash of stardust had washed over him, but what if he had imagined it? What if it had all been a dream?

" you really hurt Voldemort, he is in azkaban now, he was crying when you did that charm on him, you really hurt him!"

Said hermionie smiling at the thought of Voldemort actually crying.

" cool."

Said Harry un enthusiastically.

He only thought about the sectumtumprisa hex when he thought about the night that snape admitted he had the dark mark.

" let Harry rest."

Said Dumbledore coming in swiftly.

"oh, hello professor"

Said Harry, he was feeling nervous and was worried that Dumbledore would ask him akward questions like everyone else was, then he thought, no, Dumbledore wasn't like that he was more understanding.

" Harry, how are you, no, no, don't answer that, you must be feeling a bit un-easy."

"yeah"

Said Harry putting on a serious face and repairing his glasses.

"the ministry need your help harry, they need you to tell them everything about what happened last night, its very important that you tell them _everything."_

Mumbled Dumbledore, he wanted nothing to do with the ministry, everyone knew that.

"do I have to?"

Asked Harry and he sighed at the thought of last year when Fudge made a right fool of him in the daily prophet.

"it's a necessary thing to do, yes, they may start to turn nasty again if you don't."

Said Dumbledore with a sad smile.

Suddenly, a flash of blinding pain shot through his scar and he felt his eyes fill with tears,

"Awwww! My scar just… oh never mind."

Said Harry and he dropped down onto the pillow and closed his eyes, then his scar burned and pain slashed through his body,

"Awwww!"

Screamed Harry again,

"get a doctor NOW!"

Yelled Mr Weasley and Hermionie ran to get the nearest doctor, another flash of blinding pain went through Harry's scar and he yelled in pain again, an echo of laughter and evil plans filled the room but nobody but Harry noticed it, Harry felt tears stream down his cheeks, and then a gold glowy haze filled the room and Harry clutched his wand, he felt angry, and happy, then sad and cheeky, a strange, green evil looking sight filled the sky, it was the dark mark and Harry rose from his bed and ran out of the door,

"come back Harry, it isn't safe"

Yelled Ron.

Harry wasn't listening though, he sprinted out into the front of the field behind the hospital, he saw that same shadowy figure from privet drive there, he was blasting the dark mark into the sky and grinning when he did.

"Ha! Master will rise once more!"

He shouted and Harry ran over and saw…

"Minister?" is that you?"

Harry asked as he saw that Fudge was the one who was behind this.

"Potter! So nice of you to join me… I mean us"

"what is wrong with you minister? Are you feeling alright?"

Asked Harry, Fudge glared,

"of course I am feeling alright, but you wont be when I finish with you!"

Harry felt the urge to run away, to get out of there as soon as he could, The minister for magic had turned to be a death eater, to throw away all of his chances in the ministry, but worst of all, he had summoned the dark mark.

Harry ran back up to the hospital ward where everyone was staring up at the dark mark, and when Harry came in, they screamed loudly.

Mrs Weasley said,

"what happened? Was that really…"

"yeah. It was Fudge."

Said Harry, staring at the floor - how could fudge do that?

"That wasn't your mum that night Harry, it was the… shape shifter. Were so sorry Harry."

Whispered Hermionie sadly.

"oh."

Mumbled Harry, he was feeling a bit silly now, with him actually being fooled by a shape shifter… that's it! A shape shifter!

That shape shifter could have turned into fudge, though, that was very unlikely.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Day that Harry went Back to hogwarts and a rush of excitement was in the room.

Harry was back at the Weasley's and Ron, Fred George and Hermionie were all packing their trunks.

Suddenly, an owl was at the window, it was a smart and well looked after owl and it had a very official looking note attached onto it's leg.

"somebody open the window"

Said Ron and he stuffed his advanced potion making book into the side of his trunk.

Harry went and opened the Window and let the owl in.

"what's the note say Harry?"

Asked Fred ,

Harry read it in horror, it said:

" We are terribly sorry to inform you that Hogwarts is closed this term due to it being destroyed by you know who and his followers. Please do not come to platform 1 and three quarters until thurther notice. We hope that it will be reopened shortly.

Yours sincerely

The Hogwarts staff"

There was silence in the room. Harry could hear a faint whistling noise coming from Hermionie's trunk,

" that annoying rememberall! I haven't forgotten anything!"

Said Hermionie going over to see what she had forgotten.

"oh no! I forgot my broomstick!"

Everyone looked at her questioningly

"Hermionie, you don't have a broomstick!"

Said Ron in a high pitched tone like he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Will be finished soon, I mean that this time, please R&R


End file.
